Will you be my girlfriend?
by laalaa1123
Summary: Chad and Troy are best friends with Taylor and Gabriella. Troy and Gabby love eachother as well as Tay and Chad, but they dont know that. Troy and Chad have a way to get them to be more than friends... will it work? Chaylor and Troyella, Two-shot!
1. Part 1

**This idea just popped up into my head. I don't know why. I'm just like then when its 2: 00 a.m. in the morning. Weird.**

**Well, this is my first two-shot so I hope you like it. **

* * *

It was the end of school and Chad was walking down the corridors of East High with his best guy friend Troy. They we're talking about how the Lakers lost the Championship game. (I know, I still can't believe it either). And about they're best girl-friends, too.

Chad was, what you say… the class clown… but he has a soft side, it helps get girls… along with his big, bushy, afro. African American, tanned skin and some really worked out muscles. He was also best friends with one girl, Taylor McKessie.

Troy was East Highs Golden Boy. Brown, shaggy hair, 6 packs, toned muscles. Every girls dream, at least at East High. Just because he was Basketball Captain, doesn't mean he doesn't have a soft side. He was actually one of the sweetest guys at East High. And, he can sing. He was also best friends with one girl, Gabriella Montez.

What people don't know is,

They are in love with their best girl friends.

And they both had a surprise for them.

They both had a way of asking out the girl they love.

Walking down the same corridor was best friends Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez. They were talking about if there really was an end to Pi.

Taylor was a smart girl. Captain of the decathlon team actually. Holds a perfect 4.0 grade point average. She was an African-American girl, brown hair, tan skin. Also, best friends with Chad Danforth.

Gabriella was also a smart girl. Only, there was more to her than you think. She can sing, beautifully. She holds a 4.3 (Zac Efrons Grade point average in real life!) grade average. She was a loving Spanish/ Filipina girl. Brown, long, wavy hair, and tan skin. Also best friends with Troy Bolton.

What people don't know is,

That they are in love with their best guy friends.

As Chad and Troy were in mid-conversation a pair of hands covered both of their eyes. Chad, being the joker he is said, "Ms. Darbus, I know you like me but I'm sorry. We can't work out." While Troy, being the sweet guy he is said, "I don't know, maybe my best friend… named… Gabriella?"

"Maybe, or it could be Ms. Darbus like Chad just called Taylor!" Gabriella said, and then giggled. At the same time, Taylor was pretending to get mad at Chad.

"I can't believe you thought I was Ms. Darbus! I thought you knew it was me Chad. But I guess not…" she said pretending to be mad at him.

And of course, Chad believed her, "Tay! I am so sorry! You know I was just messing with you, and-"Taylor cut him off, "Chaddy, its ok. I knew you were joking!"

Then, Troy and Chad looked at each other, nodded, and lifted both Gabriella on Troy's back, and Taylor on Chad's back.

"Chad put me down! This is embarrassing! God!" screamed Taylor. She wasn't enjoying this at all. She was hitting and screaming, if you didn't know them, it would have seemed if Chad was kidnapping her.

"He-he! Troy! Go down the hall! This is fun! Woo-hoo!" Said a cheerful Gabriella. She was actually enjoying this!

The girls didn't know where they were taking them. So, they just enjoyed the ride, ignoring the snickering of people behind them.

The guys soon spilt up. Troy went left towards the roof, while Chad went towards the ext of the school. Taylor said, "Where are you taking me? Where is Gabriella?" Chad replied, "Just wait Tay, just wait." And kept on walking outside to his car.

At the same time, Troy walked up some stairs that Gabby had never seen before. He opened up a door to reveal a beautiful rooftop, as big as the whole school (not the one in High school musical). It looked kind of like a little apartment, just no side walls. Gabriella then saw, right in the middle of the roof, a little table, with a cake shaped like a karaoke machine. Under it, you could see a paper lying next to it.

"Oh my god Troy! What is this place?" questioned Gabriella. It was absolutely stunning.

"Just a little hangout for me and the guys. This is where we all go after school to do our homework after practice. Only, lucky for us, we don't have practice today… so that means, we have this place all to ourselves." Troy said.

"Wow… I don't know what to say…" said Gabriella.

"Well, then I'll say it. Let's dig into the cake!" yelled an excited Troy, who then led Gabriella to the table.

**With Chad**

Chad and Taylor were riding in Chad's car. Chad was driving while Taylor was blindfolded.

"Chad, where are you taking me! Can I take off this blindfold yet?" asked Taylor. The car then went into a halt.

"Yes, you can." Said Chad smiling for his surprise.

"Whoa! Chad! Are you serious?" screamed an excited Taylor as she took off her blindfold. They were outside of an ice skating rink with a banner that said, "Scientists on Ice". That was where people ice skate, and pretend to be scientists. Taylor had told Chad she wanted to go, but didn't have enough money for the tickets.

"Yeah. I was actually saving up money for a new basketball… but when you told me you wanted to go, I thought, "Hey, I have enough basketballs for once. Why don't I buy Taylor the tickets? So here we are" said Chad.

"You sacrificed buying a basketball for me? I feel honored!" said a joking Taylor.

"So, what are we waiting for, lets go!" said Chad. He then walked out of his car, opened Taylor's door, and then walked into the ice rink show.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? That was just the first part. Tell me what you think, if I get enough soon, I will post up the next part. :D**

**-Laalaa1123**


	2. Part 2

**Hey! Alright, here is the second part. And I just want to say, if you want this to be a story, review please and tell me. And I know that in my stories I always make mistakes, I don't know why! Sorry, probably cause I write these at night (12:15 A.M. right now). So anyways, here you go!**

**Recap:**

"Oh my god Troy! What is this place?" questioned Gabriella. It was absolutely stunning.

"Just a little hangout for me and the guys. This is where we all go after school to do our homework after practice. Only, lucky for us, we don't have practice today… so that means, we have this place all to ourselves." Troy said.

"Wow… I don't know what to say…" said Gabriella.

"Well, then I'll say it. Let's dig into the cake!" yelled an excited Troy, who then led Gabriella to the table.

**With Chad**

Chad and Taylor were riding in Chad's car. Chad was driving while Taylor was blindfolded.

"Chad, where are you taking me! Can I take off this blindfold yet?" asked Taylor. The car then went into a halt.

"Yes, you can." Said Chad smiling for his surprise.

"Whoa! Chad! Are you serious?" screamed an excited Taylor as she took off her blindfold. They were outside of an ice skating rink with a banner that said, "Scientists on Ice". That was where people ice skate, and pretend to be scientists. Taylor had told Chad she wanted to go, but didn't have enough money for the tickets.

"Yeah. I was actually saving up money for a new basketball… but when you told me you wanted to go, I thought, "Hey, I have enough basketballs for once. Why don't I buy Taylor the tickets? So here we are" said Chad.

"You sacrificed buying a basketball for me? I feel honored!" said a joking Taylor.

"So, what are we waiting for, lets go!" said Chad. He then walked out of his car, opened Taylor's door, and then walked into the ice rink show.

* * *

They got to the ticket stand and Chad brought out the tickets he had. They then walked inside, got food, and found their seats.

"Chad I can't believe im actually here! Thank you so much!" Taylor said as she hugged Chad.

"No problem Taylor, oh look its starting!" Chad said and then watched as an Albert Einstein came out, skating.

**With Troy**

Troy and Gabriella were seated at the table. The cake was delicious! It was an ice cream cake. Gabriella couldn't believe it. Troy said he bought it from the ice cream parlor down the street, Gabriella thought _I have to remember to go there someday. This cake is good! _

Gabriella was so mesmerized by that cake that she hadn't noticed the note that was right beside it.

That made Troy aggravated. He really wanted Gabriella to read that note. It said something important in there and a little surprise too, I guess you could say.

"So, Ella, um… How's the cake?" Troy asked. He wanted her to want more so she could see the note beside the cake.

"Troy! This is delicious! Can I have another slice?" asked Gabriella. _Yes, she is bound to see the note this time!_

"Of course, as much as you want!" _or as much as it takes you to see that note!_

"Thanks!" Gabriella then took another slice of cake. And to Troy's luck she saw a square note right next to the cake.

"Troy? What is this?" asked Gabriella holding up the note. _It's about time you found it._

"Oh, I don't know, why don't you open it?" he said, leading her on.

She opened the note that had this written on it:

_Hey Ella,_

_You're probably reading this while im right in front of you. Well anyways… I have a surprise for you._

_Here you go!_

_-Troy_

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

Gabriella read the note and the lyrics. She was confused. He said he had a surprise for her and all there was were lyrics. She then looked up to find Troy holding a CD player, she had never seen there, in his hands.

"Troy what are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"This. Sing along if you want to." Troy said. He turned on the CD player and music to "You are the music in me" came out. (You know, HSM? Well Troy "wrote" this song in the story. K?)

He then started singing the lyrics, while Gabriella followed with tears in her eyes. Her best friend was singing a song, for her!

Right in the middle of the song, Gabriella started singing. They sang in perfect harmony. Once the song ended you could hear Troy's voice coming from the CD.

**Hey Ella! Well, I hope you liked this song. I wrote it. And the lyrics are true; you ARE the music in me. And, I was hoping…**

The CD then stopped.

"Hoping for what Troy?" Gabriella asked with happiness. Hoping he would ask her the one question she wished to hear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Troy… I…YES! I WILL!" screamed a happy Gabriella and hugged Troy new boyfriend. That was exactly the question she hoped he would ask!

"Well, babe, I think there is something you may want to see then." Troy said as he pulled out a small T.V from under the table, and turned it on to Ice Skating.

**With Chad**

**Announcer: Well I hope you liked the show! This is now the end. In just a few minutes we are going to do the SHOUT-OUT portion of the show. That is when you guys from the audience come up and send a shout-out to your friends, right in the center of the ice!**

**So come on down now if you want to send a shout out! (Made all this up! Lol)**

"Hey Tay! Looks like they are going to do those shout-outs now. I need to use the restroom, be right back!" said Chad.

"Ok. Don't be long!" said Taylor. "Don't worry, I wont!" said Chad with a smile on his face. He had a feeling his plan would work. She was flirting with him all day. During the show, Taylor would snuggle up to Chad and lay her head down. Chad would always ask who was that scientist or that one, so Taylor would have to tell him, but she didn't mind.

She then paid attention to the middle of the ice. There was a little girl about 6 years old there now saying- _I'd like to send a shout-out to my friends and family! And I want to say, go on to and type in Laalaa1123! Her stories rock! (_SORRY! I COULDN'T RESIST! Lol!)

And with that the little girl skated off the ice. Taylor didn't see the next person on the ice because she was thinking about Chad. _C'mon, where are you Chad? _She thought.

She then paid attention back to the middle of the rink and saw…

Chad!

She was so shocked. Why was he there? She then decided to see what he had to say-

_Hey everyone! _

_Um, my name is Chad Danforth._

_I just want to send a shout-out to my best friend in the whole wide world, Taylor! She is in the audience right now, right there! __**He pointed and a light shined on Taylor.**_

_Well… um… Taylor, I just want you and everyone here to know that… I like you… I really do, more than a friend. And, when ever i'm with you i feel happy, and i always want you with me._

_So I was wondering… Will you be my girlfriend?_

Taylor was in shock. He face looked pale, and her eyes were wide open. Her best guy friend, Chad Danforth, just admitted his feelings for her in front of the entire world! (It was broadcasted). With that look, Chad could of sworn she was going to say No. That got him worried.

If she said No, then he would have just embarrassed himself in front of the whole entire world.

They both were so spaced out that they snapped out of it to hear choruses of –

_Say yes Taylor!_

_Chad, you two look cute together!_

_C'mon you to lovebirds!_

_Kiss!_

_Say yes!_

_Do something!_

_Move you two!_

Finally, Taylor yelled, "Yes Chad! I will be your girlfriend!"

She then stood up and walked toward the ice, while Chad skated to her. He then reached her, picked her up on the ice and twirled her around.

There were lots of-

_Aww!_

_How cute!_

_So romantic!_

Then Chad whispered into Taylor's ear, "Lets get out of here, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall!" said Taylor.

Chad then went off the ice, took off the skates, and they walked out of the arena. They got into the car, when Chad said, "Let's go to East High!" randomly. Taylor, of course, just laughed at his randomness and let him drive.

**With Troy**

"OMG! Did you two set us up? Like, set this up to ask us out?" asked a shocked and excited Gabriella. She just saw her best girl friend get a boyfriend, ON T.V!

"And I thought you were the smart one!" said Troy teasing.

Gabriella then whacked Troy with her arm and sat onto his lap.

She then was about to kiss him when...

The door then shot open to reveal Taylor and Chad.

_Chad, always with the great timing. _Thought Troy.

Gabriella ran up to both of them and gave them a hug.

"I can't believe you two are going out!" screamed Gabriella.

"Me too! You watched?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"And guess what! Troy and I are going out!"

"I know! Chad explained!" said Taylor. On the way to the school, Chad explained the plan and everything.

"So Troy, Ella, you want to go get some ice cream from the parlor across the street?" asked Taylor.

"Of course! I love that ice cream now!" said Gabriella.

"Hey, wait! That is a cute couple name!" said Chad.

"What? Of course! I love that ice cream now?" asked everyone.

"No! Tay, you said Troy, then Ella. Troyella!" said a beaming Chad.

"Wow, that is actually a cool name dude!" said Troy.

"Yeah, thanx Chadster! Wait, I have one for you two also. Chaylor!" said Gabriella.

"Well, now that we are done here, let's go get some ice cream!" said Troy.

"Alright!" said everyone else.

The couples walked down the street to the parlor to eat ice cream, with love filling the air.

* * *

**I know, cheesy ending! And this is like the longest i have written! Wow! lol! :DWell I hope you liked it! And if you want a sequel or if you want it to be a story, just tell me, ok? Anyways, review please!**

**-Laalaa1123**


End file.
